


Fulfill my needs~

by Seungriseyos_bitch



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Consensual Kink, Forced Feminization, I have no shame, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riri likes it rough and that's on periodt, Rough Sex, Seungri is smol, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungriseyos_bitch/pseuds/Seungriseyos_bitch
Summary: Seungri messes up in front of Jiyong on purpose. He wants things to get spicy. He wants his leader to discipline him like there's no tomorrow. He wants Jiyong to fulfill his needs
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 1





	Fulfill my needs~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ashamed of this at all

Seungri was feeling really needy. He knew that if he messed up on stage, Jiyong would punish him so he wanted to do just that. He tried to occasionally act like he forgot the steps of their choreographies, sometimes even his own lyrics hoping that he would get the discipline he deserves. Once they were done singing, Jiyong went in Seungri's hotel room. "Why were you like this out there?" Jiyong asked the younger. He lowkey knew what was going on with him though. Seungri remained silent. He couldn't let out a single word out of embarassment.

"Did you seriously put your needs over your performance again? I wouldn't even dare doing that if I were you little panda." Jiyong said to him coldly. His entire body shivered. He instantly regretted that little idea of his. He was so embarassed. Even though he still wanted to be disciplined. "Well since you can't follow a simple order, I'll have to punish you." Seungri got excited as soon as he heard that. Jiyong brought in a bag that had a super revealing piece of clothing and gave it to Seungri. His cheeks turned red as soon as he saw that. "Do you really want me to wear this?" Jiyong nodded.

The younger walked in the bathroom to change. He was wearing a crop top, laced thigh-high socks, a pair of high heels, a colar that had 'babyboy' written on it and a leather thong. He walked out of the bathroom and Jiyong stared at him. His eyes were filled with nothing but lust. He so wanted to fuck him. He picked up Seungri and threw him on the bed. The maknae looked so fuckable. Jiyong brought in a box full of toys that Seungri wasn't familiar with. He tied a blindfold around Seungri's eyes, making him ten times more sensitive. He was already overly sensitive so Jiyong knew that by blindfolding him, he would go crazy.

Seungri felt cuffs around his wrists and ankles and felt them getting attached to the bedposts. "Well. What made my little panda so needy that he would go as far as messing up his own performance just for his Daddy's sexual attention?" Jiyong asked the younger while touching his right nipple. Seungri couldn'y let out a single word due to the pleasure he was getting. "Guess you didn't have a reason then." All Seungri could let out was desperate moans. Jiyong slapped Seungri's thigh and Seungri yelped from the pain. "Look at you. Being desperate for more when I've barely started. Being a fucking moaning mess just by me slightly touching you. You pathetic little slut."

Jiyong's harsh words turned Seungri on even more. His cock grew hard. To the point it hurts. "Please. Punish me like the dirty whore I am." And this was just enough for Jiyong to start going hard. He slid his finger in Seungri's hole. The younger tried not to make any sounds but failed miserably as Jiyong was thrusting his finger deeper into him, occasionally pulling out. Seungri was in pain. He couldn't handle it. Jiyong didn't even bother to lubricate his fingers before going in him.

After a few seconds that seemed like forever, Jiyong inserted another finger into the maknae and started to scissor his hole, loosening him up and preparing him for what's coming. Seungri let out a loud moan as soon as Jiyong hit his most sensitive spot and Jiyong knew that he had to hit it over and over again to make him feel all the pleasure. "Please Jiyong! Not there!" Jiyong didn't listen to him. "It's Daddy, not Jiyong." "Daddy please~!" Seungri felt his climax forming and he knew he was about to release soon. But Jiyong wasn't planning to do that just yet.

Just the moment Seungri was about to cum, Jiyong took out his fingers, making the younger let out a whine. "Look at this little whore. Being desperate to get fucked by just my fingers. You are so pathetic." Jiyong wasn't even close to finishing. He wanted to show Seungri what happens when he disobeys his orders. Jiyong grabbed a big vibrator out of that box. He knew that Seungri wouldn't be able to handle this because of his hypersensitivity but he didn't think about that at all. So he shoved the vibrator all the way inside Seungri's ass until it hit his prostate.

"Found it." Said Jiyong. Seungri was scared of what was going to happen next. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know what was Jiyong going to do to him. All he knew was how fucked he was at that very moment. Jiyong turned on the vibrator and set it on the lowest level for a start. Seungri was shocked. He didn't expect the vibrator to feel like that. Mostly because Jiyong never used the said toy on him before. His loud moans were the only thing that could be heard in the room. Jiyong covered Seungri's mouth with his hand to muffle his moans. He tied a cloth around his mouth and raised the level to the medium.

Seungri's moans became even louder as the vibrating toy continued abusing his prostate but this time it was going even faster. Jiyong wasn't helping his case at all. Instead, he hovered over him and started pumping his cock very slowly. Seungri threw his head back in pleasure. He felt a second orgasm coming. He felt that his legs were starting to shake. "Jiyong please let me cum." Jiyong refused to do so and squezed his member hard enough to reject his second orgasm. "Why did you do that!?" Seungri yelled at Jiyong. "To prevent you from cumming. I didn't release so you won't either."

With that being said, Jiyong grabbed a cock ring out of the box and placed it on Seungri's hard cock. The cold feeling on his member sent chills to his entire body. Jiyong smirked and then raised the level to the highest. Seungri couldn't handle the medium speed with the blindfold on and Jiyong expected him to handle the highest. He was moaning louder and louder as the vibrations were too intense for him to handle. He couldn't even attempt to tell Jiyong to stop because the cloth in his mouth was muffling his every word

Jiyong was standing right above him and started jerking off. Seungri could hear the little sounds Jiyong was making and let out a whine. "You'll get to cum soon little panda." He said and a groan ripped through his throat right after. Jiyong, after a few seconds released and the thick white liquid smacked on the younger's face right below him. he removed the cloth from Seungri's mouth and the younger tried collecting some of Jiyong's cum on his tongue. "J-Jiyong. It hurts." "I know but i can't really do anything about it. You specifically asked for this." Jiyong's words made Seungri regret his choices. He lowkey wanted more though. He wanted to get fucked by Jiyong, not a piece of plastic.

Jiyong turned off the toy inside of Seungri and pulled it out of his tight hole. Seungri tightly shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as soon as Jiyong did that. He felt the cock ring getting removed and he felt relieved. The pain he was feeling on his crotch area lessened and he finally felt able to breathe. The releif didn't last very long because Jiyong wasn't even close to finishing. He knealed behind Seungri and used the cum that remained on his member as lube before going in him. Jiyong then inserted his cock inside the younger. "Gosh! Even after using the biggest vibrator I had on you, you are still really fucking tight." Jiyong was so right. Seungri was so small in size that even after having a big vibrating toy up his ass for what seemed like half an hour, he was still too tight for Jiyong.

He slowly grinded his hips in him, not wanting to hurt the younger before going rough. But Seungri was desperate for it. "Daddy, harder!" And Jiyong did what he was told to do. He started thrusting in an inhumane pace. The younger let out a sound that was like a combination of a moan and a scream. Seungri knew how fucked he was when Jiyong found his now hypersensitive prostate. "Okay little Riri, you can cum but you can't moan. Got it?" Seungri nodded. "Nodding isn't how I want you to answer. It's either a yes or a no." "Y-Yes Daddy." "Good boy." Jiyong praised Seungri. "Please spank me Daddy! Use me for your needs!" "If my panda says so." Then Jiyong continued thrusting and attacking Seungri's insides, giving him a few slaps on his ass cheeks in between. Seungri on the other hand was trying really hard to contain his moans. The pleasure was overwhelming.

Before Seungri knew, Jiyong came inside of him, causing him to let a moan escape his throat and releasing right after. A hard spank was given to him as he broke the 'no moaning' rule. Seungri yelped from the pain. Jiyong felt like it was time to untie Seungri, and so he did. He took off his blindfold aswell so that Seungri could see what kind of mess he had become. The sight of his bare body being bruised and practically abused aroussed him way too much. "See how messed up you are right now? Don't you acknowledge what your own selfish actions had led you into?" "I do Daddy. And I want more." Jiyong was shocked with Seungri's response. But he was glad to hear that coming from him.

Jiyong kept thrusting inside of him and occasionally slapping him until he realized that Seungri had came multiple times without him realizing. He came so many times that it hurted him. He was overstimulated. His insides were in so much pain that he wasn't even able to stand up. He sat on the bed and regretted the way he acted. He knew that he shouldn't have put his needs before his performance and he was feeling really guilty.

"I'm so sorry Jiyong Hyung. I shouldn't have messed up my performance just for you to punish me." He said as he was about to tear up from his embarassment. "At least you know that you were wrong." Seungri felt even more embarassed. "It's fine. I'm not mad at you. I have done stupid things in order to fullfil my needs aswell." Jiyong's words managed to put a smile on Seungri's face. He was lucky to have a boyfriend such as Jiyong and he acknowledged that. Jiyong brought Seungri's pajamas to him and took his for himself. They both laid on the bed and Jiyong kissed Seungri's forehead. "I love you, little panda." "I love you too Jiyongie."

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that this is longer than all the essays I've ever written combined kills me. Also this is one of my first pwp fics (I have made one on Wattpad) and I'm still improving


End file.
